Mass Effect: Shepard Siblings
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: If one Shepard is kick ass, what happens with two? Join Artemis Jane and Apollo James Shepard as they pursue Saren and kick ass and crack jokes along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard Siblings **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect nor make any money from it.**

**Chapter 1**

Commander Artemis Jane Shepard stepped into Captain Anderson's temporary office. "Ah Shepard come in." Anderson said as he put down a data pad.

"You ready to take command of the Normandy?" Anderson said.

"It still isn't right sir." Jane said. "It doesn't feel right."

"You'll learn in time commander that what's right and what is done don't always even out." Anderson said. "You'll do fine."

Artemis nodded knowing he didn't want to discuss it further. "We're nearly ready to launch. Joker's issued the recall and the last of the supplies are being loaded as we speak."

Anderson nodded. "I've attached both Alenko and Williams to your command. Think of the Alliance representatives."

"Yes sir. Williams and Alenko are good people and I think they can work with the people I've brought on." Artemis said.

"Yes, Udina's mentioned your selections several times already." Anderson said with a slight chuckle. "A Krogan Battlemaster, a former Turian C-Sec officer and a young Quarian on her pilgrimage."

Artemis shrugged. "I didn't have time to find a Salarian or an Asari, but if I had time…" she joked.

Anderson chuckled. "And have Udina have a coronary?"

The two shared a laugh. "I do have one more person to add to your crew." Anderson began.

Artemis groaned. "Please not a wet behind the ears academy graduate."

Anderson chuckled and the door chimed. "No, and here he is. Enter!" he called out.

The door hissed open and Artemis turned and froze in her seat.

"Hey Moony, got a hug for your awesome brother?"

Artemis Jane Shepard shot her former captain a look then turned to her brother. "Apollo James Shepard…what the hell are you doing here, and does mom know you're a marine?"

The six foot eight mass of muscle laughed. "Who do you think enrolled me?" he said and pulled her out of her seat into a bear hug.

"Gah! Put me down you muscle head!" Artemis said laughing after she returned the hug.

Anderson smiled. "I'll let you two catch up. I need to make some final checks. I'll see you at the Normandy, Commander."

The Shepard siblings bid him farewell and headed out of the embassy.

"When did this happen?" Artemis asked. "Mom didn't say anything last time I spoke with her."

"I asked her not to." Apollo said. "I wanted to surprise you."

Artemis shook her head. "So Sun-boy, how did you do?"

"Your looking at the newest N-7." Apollo said. "My armor and things are already being loaded."

Artemis shook her head. "Well congratulations little brother." She said to the towering mass next to her.

"I hear congratulations are in order to you as well." He said as they waited for an air car that would take them to C-Sec Academy.

"The first human SPECTRE." Apollo said. "You better send a message to mom. If not she'll pull the Saratoga out of patrol and hunt you down."

Artemis nodded. "I will after we're underway." They waited in silence until her curiosity got the best of her. "So, how'd you end up all the way out here and convince Anderson to put you under my command?"

Apollo laughed. "I graduated five months back from my N-7 training when I got this message from Captain Anderson. He wanted to know if ma or I knew where you were." He looked at her. "Seems he wasn't aware my sister was in the brig for nearly a year…for what was that again?" Apollo pondered until his sister slugged him in the arm.

"Anyway we talked for a bit and told me how he was giving this new ship a shakedown. He said he could use good marines and asked if I was interested since I hadn't been assigned yet. I caught a ride with a freighter and spent most of the past month playing tourist."

Artemis shook her head as they climbed in the air car. "I tell you Polly, we have the weirdest luck."

"It could be worse." He told her and she shot him a look. "We could be assigned to the Saratoga under ma's command."

Both siblings shuddered.

XX

Apollo let out a low whistle climbing out of the elevator and got his first look at the Normandy. "She's small, but I bet she's got more to her than a capital ship."

"She's really quick. I would stick the Normandy against any ship in the fleet." Artemis said and the siblings stopped talking and snapped off salutes to Captain Anderson, ignoring Ambassador Udina.

"Commander Artemis J. Shepard reporting to relieve you sir." She said.

Anderson smiled and returned the salute. "I stand relieved Commander. The Normandy and her crew are yours now."

They clasped forearms.

"Now then Shepard." Udina interrupted. "I've sent several leads to your omni-tool."

Artemis looked at Udina and if she could shoot lasers from her eyes he would been smoldering ash.

Apollo stepped up. "So Captain, any advice?"

"Don't let Joker issue orders, and stay out of Engineering." Anderson said.

Apollo mock pouted. "Aw, Captain you wound me."

"Wound nothing. I saw your engineering grades."

Apollo laughed. "I admit, I am better at blowing up than making it work."

Udina did not look happy at being ignored. "Check out the leads the council has given you Commander. All the relevant files have been uploaded into the ships computers. Find Saren and stop the Geth."

"We will." Artemis said and the group watched as Udina left with an air of self importance.

"Don't shoot him while we're gone Captain." Apollo said and went to the boarding ramp.

"You watch out for yourself out there Shepard." Anderson addressed Artemis. "And your brother. Last thing I need to do is tell your mother you were killed on my watch."

Artemis laughed. "Why is it everyone fears my mother?"

Anderson gave her a look. "She earned the name Iron Maiden for a reason."

From the entrance hatch Apollo called back, "Don't forget Ball Buster and the Alliance Ice Queen."

Artemis shook her head and saluted Anderson once more.

"Stay safe Shepard, and good hunting." He said and turned to leave. Artemis joined her brother at the airlock and jabbed him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"She hasn't been Ball Buster since you were in grade school." Artemis said.

"I don't know where you get that idea Moony. I saw her make three admirals cry and one piss his pants."

"This is going to be a long mission." Artemis said as the ships computer scanned them and registered her and her brother in the ships log.

"This is where the fun begins." She muttered.

"Saren doesn't know who he's fucking with." Apollo said as he followed her to the cockpit.

"Heard what happened to Captain Anderson." Joker said without looking. "Survives a hundred battles and gets taken down by backroom politics. Just watch your back commander. Things go bad on this mission, you're next on the chop block."

"Saren's out there somewhere, and we're going to find him." She said.

"Everyone on this ship is behind you commander, one hundred percent."

Artemis nodded thankfully. "Patch me in to ship-wide." She ordered and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You're live commander." Joker said.

"Listen up Normandy, this is your Commander speaking. We have our orders." Artemis said. Behind her, Apollo gazed back towards the C-n-C to see the crew pausing in their tasks to listen.

"Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. And I refuse to let anything get in the way of that mission." Artemis's voice carried throughout the whole ship. Alliance personnel along with the recent alien members listened in.

Artemis took a breath and continued. "We all know what happened on Eden Prime. We saw the destruction, we saw the bodies, we saw what Saren did and I for one plan to make him pay." Her tone hardened. "For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now its time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy, its time to show them all what humans are made of."

Down in engineering Tali'Zorath nar Rayya paused in her task of learning the ships systems and looked up as she heard the steel in the commander's voice.

"Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us, but we'll be ready for them to."

Apollo noticed several of the enlisted crewmembers straighten up at their stations.

"This is the most important mission any of us have ever been on. The fate of an entire galaxy is at stake. We will stop Saren, no matter what the cost."

Artemis straightened.

"Nice speech commander." Joker said. "Captain Anderson would be proud."

Artemis started to turn. "The captain gave up everything so I could have this chance. We can't fail."

"Yes, ma'am." Joker said.

Artemis strode past her brother and saw his smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Who knew you could string more than one sentence together without ma standing behind you coaching you."

She slugged him on the shoulder hard. "Asshole." She said and headed for the C-n-C and the galaxy map to plot their course.

Behind her Apollo rubbed his shoulder and muttered, "Remind me to wear my armor before taunting her." He then followed her as he had yet been given any duties.

XX

Artemis had decided to pursue the daughter of the Matriarch first and had Joker plot a course for the last known location of Doctor Liara T'Soni. She ignored her brothers taunt of only choosing that was the system shared her name. Instead she told him to familiarize himself with the crew and gave him one warning. "If you share any childhood stories, I will see how well you did on your zero-G training and stick you to the hull of the ship…without a suit!"

Apollo just chuckled because he knew his sister couldn't follow through on her threats as she would have to answer to their mother and that was one thing the siblings tried to avoid at all costs.

XX

**AN: This has been on my flash drive for a while now. I mean I'm not the only one who thought of the Shepard's as siblings and what would happen if there were two of them. The updates will be slow, but I decided to get it out there. Rumors of ME4 look to be sliding backwards during the First Contact period. Bioware kind of wrote themselves into a corner with the endings of ME3. My thought is that they do have the events around ME1 and the two year period to ME2. I wish and hope, but sadly doubt it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect and I am not making any profit from this.**

Chapter 2

Therum

Apollo whistled as he looked over the damage done to the Mako during the trip across the planets surface. Between the Geth and how a certain person drove he was amazed there was anything left of it.

"Well?" Artemis asked as she stepped back up from where she'd been talking to Joker on her omni-tool.

"The armor's fracked and will have to be replaced. And you snapped one of the axels running over that Geth Armature back there." Apollo gestured to the sparking synthetic that had been in their way as they exited the last tunnel.

"It was in the way." Artemis said then shook her head and looked to the rest of the squad. "Status." She ordered and Alenko moved to report. "We're all ready Commander. Ashley's…"

The sound of the woman retching off to the side told her what Chief Williams condition was.

"My driving can't be that bad." She muttered, but Apollo heard her.

"I thought they were rumors, but now…I can see how you trashed the simulator." She turned to her brother. "I didn't trash it…"

Apollo being the younger brother that he was turned to address the rest of the squad, "Mooney here destroyed the Mako simulator back in basic. To this day the thing still has a few glitches and it took the Alliance core of engineers nearly two months to fix it from the…"

"I standby my official statement." Artemis said. "Alright people, saddle up." Artemis commanded cutting off the tale her brother was going to share with the squad, she'd been lucky none of them really knew her or she'd have reasons to be embarrassed. "We'll hot foot it from here."

"We're abandoning the Mako, ma'am?" Alenko asked.

"Negative. Normandy is inbound to retrieve it." Shepard gestured past the landslide. "Since the other locations didn't hold any results, the good doctor should be at the site up there near the main refinery and the last reported dig site."

Williams who finally stopped sharing her breakfast with the rock pile, looked at the path "Um, skipper that path looks like a narrow kill zone, and sensors on the omni-tools is jammed meaning that there are Geth there."

"At least its too narrow for any of their heavy armatures." Artemis said pulling her Lancer assault rifle and checked it over.

The others drew their own, Apollo reached into the Mako and pulled his own assault rifle.

Wrex moved to take point while Garrus accepted an assault rifle from the Mako. Apollo looked at Tali. "You want something more than that shotgun and pistol?"

Tali'Zorath shook her head and watched as the male Shepard slapped a shotgun to his back and a pistol to his hip. She watched as he added a sniper rifle.

"Do you really need all of that?" she asked.

"Its better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." Apollo said and grabbed a large knife and strapped it to his hip opposite of the pistol. The last thing she saw him grab was a double strip of grenades.

"You done accessorizing or do you need to primp some more." Artemis called to him.

"Your just jealous I'm prettier." Apollo fired back getting a snort from his sister.

"I told mom you should have been born a girl. You take too long to get ready we'll have caught up with Saren and taken him back to the Citadel for his trial."

"Hater." Apollo teased joining the squad and falling into step with Tali.

The group barely reached a group of boulders when a shot hit the canyon wall near Alenko's head.

"GETH!" he called and the group took cover as they saw a group of Geth Troopers taking up positions.

Apollo grinned as he slammed his back against a boulder and grinned at Tali who was kneeling next to him and peering around the side of her boulder then pulling back as several shots hit the boulder just above her head.

"So Mooney, what do you think? Five minutes?" Apollo asked.

"No." Artemis said as she peered and returned fire along with Williams and Alenko.

"Your right, three minutes." Apollo said checking his guns.

"Don't do it Polly." Artemis growled.

Garrus fired around his cover and looked at the siblings. "What are you two doing?"

The Shepard's ignored him as they bantered back and forth.

"Show tunes?" Apollo said.

"Damn it Polly, we are not doing this." Artemis snarled.

"Fine." Apollo said and Artemis seemed to relax, too soon as her brother broke cover. "Means I pick the tune."

He lobbed grenade towards the Geth.

Artemis howled, "You get to explain to ma why you were shot!"

Williams watched as the Geth were blown out of cover and out from behind their barriers only to go down to headshots. It was then they heard Apollo singing.

"Dashing and daring, courageous and caring, faithful and friendly with stories to share!"

Artemis groaned. "I knew I should have cut his tongue out when we were children."

The others followed, Wrex following Apollo, every so often his shotgun barked out and a Geth fell dead.

Alenko looked up the hill. "Ma'am?"

"Lets go."

Garrus had a strange look on his face. "Shepard…is your brother sane?"

Artemis nodded. "Proven by a board of shrinks. I think he even framed the paper."

The group followed as Apollo and Wrex continued on their musical journey up the hill, Apollo singing and after the chorus, Wrex seemed to join in.

Artemis shook her head and wished her helmet wasn't in the way of smacking her head. It was then she noticed Tali's omni-tool. "Tell me you aren't recording this."

The Quarian turned to her. "I've heard you humans and music are unique. What is the meaning of this song, and what are these Gummi Bears?"

"Note to self, punch my brother in the nads when we get back to the ship."

Kaiden who had been walking next to her, increased his pace to join Garrus.

Artemis looked at Williams who was sporting a smile.

"What's funny chief?"

"Just glad to see I'm not the only one with sibling issues…sir." Williams said.

"Laugh it up Williams, I could assign him to aid you in the vehicle bay." Artemis said and an explosion alerted them that they had reached the top of the hill. Artemis looked at her brother who sat down on a boulder. She took there were several new dents in his armor and his shields were coming back slowly.

"Any holes?" she asked.

"Nah. Bet I'll have some new bruises later." Apollo said.

"Shepard, your brother has unique battle hymns. Krogan ones sound more like a dirge." Wrex said and Artemis shook her head.

"Crazy Krogan." She muttered and moved forward. "Wrex, you Apollo and Alenko hold here. The rest of us will check out the refinery and the dig site." She looked at her brother. "Set you com-link to six-seven-three."

Apollo nodded. "You've got ten minutes then we're moving up." He said.

"Rest and let your shields build up." She said and rapped him on his helmet before leaving.

Artemis winced when she heard Wrex ask if he had any war songs that weren't as bouncy.

_Great, my brother who has like a million songs is bonding with the Krogan battlemaster…wonder if I can interest any of the others in movie night?_

XX

The battle against the Geth Armature saw the group exhausted and Artemis had called up her brother and his group.

"Armatures…yeah not good if you don't have heavy artillery." Apollo said. "Hence the extra grenades." Apollo said holding up the nearly empty grenade strap.

"That and you just like blowing things up." Artemis said sarcastically.

"There's the added bonus, Miss I want to empty my gun into the thing so it resembles hamburger." Apollo fired back.

"It was the one time…" Artemis said.

"It was a varran!"

"It came out of nowhere!" Artemis said.

"Sir…Ma'am?" Kaiden tried to interrupt.

"You would have heard it if you hadn't been fantasizing about Sanchez and his bulging muscles!" Apollo said getting to his feet.

"I WAS SIXTEEN! AND HE WAS CUTE!" Artemis yelled back.

"You thought Amy Jo Blanchard was cute too!"

"LISTEN SUN SPOT, I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HAPPY! JUST BECAUSE HURRICANE HANNA SHEPARD DESTROY'S HUSBANDS DOESN'T MEAN I NEED TO BE A FUCKING VIRGIN UNTIL I WAS AS OLD AS HER!"

"Um ma'am?" Williams said a bit of a blush on her face, but the Shepard siblings weren't listening.

Apollo got in close and while she yelled, he kept his voice at a respectable octave. "Maybe ma should have named you Aphrodite instead of Artemis."

"AND SHE SHOULD HAVE CALLED YOU MAN WHORE!"

"BITCH!"

"BACK WASH!"

BANG!

The siblings turned to see Tali lowering her shotgun. "What has gotten into you two?"

The siblings looked at each other and shrugged. "What were we talking about?" Apollo asked.

Artemis shrugged. "Explosions, sex, I think ma."

The squad looked at the commander as if she was insane.

"Alright, people, lets check out the site. Alenko you and Williams hold here. If anything synthetic comes out of this place, kill it." Artemis led her squad as the door hissed open.

"But check before you do shoot." Apollo called as he joined the others. Once inside the airlock closed.

"Hey Mooney, this tunnel remind you of those we played in as kids?" Apollo inquired.

"Out a sock in it." Artemis hissed. We know there are Geth here and there's no cover here."

They inched along the tunnel that was fifty yards long. Once at the end they saw it opened into a cavern and they spotted several Geth who spotted them as well.

"FIRE!" Artemis yelled and the squad concentrated their fire and their personal shields held while their fire managed to take the three Geth down.

"Move."

Apollo and Wrex took point, sweeping the area for more Geth and finding none. Garrus and Tali were next and finally Artemis. They reached the lift and allowed Tali to check the controls. "Its old, but it is safe." She said shutting off her omni-tool.

"All aboard." Artemis ordered. Apollo was the last to board and shut the gate. "Choo-Choo."

Artemis answered by slapping the back of her brothers helmet.

XX

"Last stop." Apollo said as the elevator lurched to a stop several feet above the ground and started sparking. Garrus heaved the gates up as Wrex and Apollo flowed out and started firing as they came upon several drones. The others used the elevator as cover an soon the drones were exploding and dropping to the floor.

They followed the catwalk and soon found an energy field.

Apollo leaned in and whispered in his sisters ear, "I know there's a joke somewhere in here, but I'm to shocked to think of it."

The Asari maiden that was trapped in the energy bubble unable to move except her head. "Someone help me please."

The group approached. Artemis stepped forward slowly, looking at the field.

"Can you hear me out there?" the Asari said. "I'm trapped. I need some help."

"Dr. T'Soni I presume?" Artemis asked cautiously.

"Thank the goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me." She said. "Listen, this thing I am in is a Prothean Security Device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out. All right?"

Apollo leaned in. "Your mother is working for a rogue SPECTRE called Saren. Whose side are you on?"

He looked at his sister, "It needs to be asked he hissed."

"Tact, look it up." Artemis hissed back.

"What?" Dr. T'Soni asked. "I am on nobody's side!" she seemed upset. "I may be Benezia's daughter, but I am nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years!" she seemed a bit sad, "Please…just get me out of here."

"How'd you end up trapped in there anyways?" Apollo asked cutting off whatever his sister had been about to say.

"I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe it, Geth beyond the Veil!" Dr. T'Soni said a bit excited.

Tali at the back of the group snorted. "She's trapped and she excited about the Geth." Here Tali began to mutter about the insanity of Asari.

Wrex turned away and watched the groups back but his muttered "Crazy Asari." Was heard by the rest of the group. Garrus shook his head, knowing people like the trapped Asari who ignored the dangers and looked at the excitement of something they hadn't experienced before.

"I activated the tower's defenses, I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something that I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

"Any suggestions?" Artemis asked before her brother could as another of his questions. She didn't like being exposed and she had a feeling that someone was watching them.

Dr. T'Soni looked a bit embarrassed as she answered, "There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. But that's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here." She said then her eyes widened. "Be careful. There is a Krogan with the Geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

Artemis and Apollo exchanged looks.

"Wrex!" Apollo called, "Let's check the place out."

"Tali you and Garrus are with me." Artemis called out. "We need to find a way through this."

The group split up and soon the sounds of gunfire reached the trapped Asari who was wondering what was going on. As she couldn't see. "I hate not knowing." Liara T'Soni muttered.

XX

Artemis glared at her brother who with Tali's help had activated the tunneling laser.

"You just had to do it."

"You're jealous I got to fire the big honking laser instead of you." Apollo countered. They had cleared out more Geth around the dig site. Artemis had yelled as her brother pilfered and plundered the containers and had found a data pad with info about the laser.

"You have to admit, you want to put one on the Mako." Apollo counted as Wrex and Garrus checked out the new tunnel.

"I am not having this talk." Artemis growled as Wrex called them to come down the tunnel. It opened up to the Shepard siblings surprise to an elevator.

"And we managed not to damage it." Apollo said surprised.

Once the group was there Tali activated it and they rode it up to where the Asari maiden was trapped.

"How…how did you get in here?" T'Soni said looking over her shoulder. "I didn't think there was a way past the barrier."

"It was easy." Apollo said.

Artemis shook her head. "We blasted through with the mining laser."

Liara nodded. "Yes, of course that does make sense. Now, please get me out of here before the Geth arrive." She said and turned her head as best she could and nodded. "The button over there should shut down this containment field."

Tali moved to the control panel and brought up the holographic display. She scanned it and gestured for Artemis who pressed the series of buttons the Quarian indicated.

"Oof!" came from Dr. T'Soni as she fell onto the ground.

Garrus who was still waiting by the elevator, "Can we get out of here?" he asked as there was a minor quake.

"Yes, we should be able to take this elevator all the way up." Liara said as they all piled back on the platform.

As they took the ride up, Liara looked thoughtful. "I…I still cannot believe this. Why would the Geth be after me?" she looked at Artemis, "You think Benezia is involved?"

Apollo looked at her. "Saren is looking for something called the Conduit. Think fast Ms. Prothean Expert."

Liara stepped back at his tone. "The Conduit? But I don't know…" Liara said and stopped as there was a harder tremor.

"That can't be good." Garrus said as the group looked around.

"These ruins aren't stable." Liara said. "The mining laser must have set off a seismic event. We have to hurry, the whole place is liable to cave in." Liara said moving to the controls and managed to get the elevator to increase its rate of climb.

Artemis tapped her communicator. "Joker, if you're on the ground, get the Normandy airborne and lock onto my signal. On the double mister!"

"**Aye, aye Commander. Secure and away. ETA eight minutes."** Joker's voice came back. Ashley's voice came over it next. **"Cutting it close skipper. Alenko and I are holding the entrance."**

Artemis clicked confirmation.

"Bet we get blamed." Apollo said.

"We are to blame." Artemis snapped back.

Apollo muttered he wasn't the one who built ruins on unstable ground.

"Hey, Mooney, seems our luck is changing, we haven't seen any Geth for a while." Apollo said after a minute of silence.

The elevator came to a stop and the groups saw a Krogan with a dozen Geth blocking the exit tunnel.

Artemis shot her brother a look. "You just had to jinx us. Couldn't keep your mouth shut until we were on the Normandy."

Apollo growled and to the shock of the others headbutted the Krogan before he could make any demands.

Artemis shook her head as Wrex chuckled and shot a Geth right in the head before it could activate its shields. "Fine…KILL 'EM ALL!" Artemis Shepard yelled and opened fire with her assault rifle while her and the squad moved to the little cover.

Garrus peered around and took several shots with his pistol. "Did your brother just headbutt a Krogan Battlemaster?"

"Yes." Artemis growled and peered around cover to find her said brother actually in a fistfight with said Krogan.

"So he's not sane." Garrus said.

Tali and Liara were behind a crate, Tali protecting Liara who didn't have a gun. Artemis heard Liara's "Are all human's like that?" question to the Quarian who answered it seemed to be.

The Geth were taken down and the squad moved to see Apollo still on his feet avoid a charge from the very pissed off Krogan.

"You've got stones human." The Battlemaster said wiping blood from its mouth. Apollo smirked. "I haven't done this since…"

Artemis walked up, put her pistol to the Krogan's head and pulled the trigger, she looked at her brother with an annoyed look. "Next time, just SHOOT HIM!"

Apollo pouted as he picked up his assault rifle. "Aw, but Mooney!" he whined.

"And you get to tell ma." Commander Artemis Shepard said just as a tremor shook the ruins and several rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Time to go." Artemis called and led the group up the ramp, stopping to wave them past. She helped Liara who staggered during another tremor and saw her brother scoop up Tali when she fell avoiding more rocks. They exited the ruins to find the Normandy hovering there, Alenko and Williams on the ramp and helping everyone when they leapt the short gap. Shepard the last one to board hit her communicator, "Joker we're all aboard, get us out of here!"

the pilot didn't respond as the ramp closed and they could feel the Normandy accelerate quickly, avoiding the erupting volcano that came to life in the ruins.

Apollo chuckled, "That was fun, can we do it again?"

_I wonder if I shoot him, can I tell ma it was an accident and get away with it._ Artemis thought as the rest of the squad looked at him as if he was insane…well Wrex laughed and Artemis had the feeling her brother made a new best friend.

XX

**AN: I don't know why, but the Mass Effect stories are flowing easier into the notebook. Most of this was written yesterday sitting at Culver's in the nice wonderful air-conditioned…(shakes head). Nearly didn't have this as my power blew the other day, crashed my laptop which is running mega slow now and it was hotter than an Asari love scene.**

**Speaking of, to nameless guest no this will not be Shepard incest. They are siblings, brother and sister. Pairings…undecided until way later.**

**This and Serenity Effect are pure Mass Effect stories with cameo's from other genre, and I know its rare for me as I've mostly done Naruto style fics.**

**To other nameless guest who use the word FUCK constantly, I deleted you. I will work on what the muse thinks of. And if you don't like it, then in your own words…F 5K OFF! And to my other nameless guests, please don't ask questions I can't answer you since your not signed in. now I'm off to somewhere air-conditioned while the furnace dude tries to fix my AC. (And no I don't mean Assassin's Creed) - ESM**


End file.
